


What Made me Whole

by besosdecanela



Category: Detroit - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Android, Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), DBH, Growing, Love, Lust, M/M, Male - Freeform, Male Bonding, Romance, Slow Burn, detroit become human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besosdecanela/pseuds/besosdecanela
Summary: His need to die,The androids will to survive.Expansions between the Lieutenant and his Android.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Heres a new little fic Im created, a slow. Things have been changed from the games story.  
Let me know what you think?

The night was getting awfully cold. Small snowflakes were falling slowly, as if suspended in the air.  
Connor didn't feel the cold, however, but he knew it was something that both the humans loved and hated simultaneously.  
There it was, another strange thing humans do. Love and hate at the same time. 

He didn't have any time to admire the snow. Something distracted him and had his system in overdrive, dissecting the information at hand.

Lieutenant Anderson was on the ground, spittle on his thin lips, hard liquor on his moist shirt. Connor acted without much thought, automatic in all his movements. After more brutal reinforcements, the Lieutenant was awake. Connors system went back on standby. 

He called out to the older man on the floor. Connor also saw the loaded gun, and programmed it in his annotations.   
He asked, seconds later.  
"Russian Roulette....that's the point..."  
Hank swore under his breath, still quite drunk. 

Connor measured his intoxication level, and a staggering 56% flashed in his vision.  
He lifted the Lieutenant, ignoring his yelling and belligerence, walking towards the bathroom. Sumo was behind them, his breathing loud in the hallway.

The android tried dropping the Lieutenant gently in the tub, but the latter stumbled. 

Connor was aware of what could potentially awaken the human. He switched the cold water on, and a scream echoed in the pastel bathroom.   
“Fuck! Stop, Stooop!, Goddamn it-”  
Connor obeyed. 

They stayed in silence for a while. Connor broke the silence as normal as he could, but he was always awkward, something he tended to dislike about himself.   
“Lieutenant Anderson…were you going to use that gun on yourself?”

Silence.  
Hank’s eyes darted towards him in anger, and answered with a belligerent yes.

“Why do you care? You can’t even...can’t even care ...”, he stumbled drunkenly again. 

Connor didn’t stray his eyes from his. He could feel blue blood flowing faster through his bio-components, resurfacing against his cheeks. He wasn't nervous, no, but his system was being affected by anxiety. He was worried. He does care.  
“Lieutenant…..I do have the capacity to care. I need you for this case, I cannot continue without you. ”  
Hank smiled bitterly. Connor couldn't read him.   
Connor glanced at the mirror in the bathroom, within eye level. His hair, usually perfect, was a bit in disarray. He noticed a few snowflakes still caught in the tufts.

He glanced back at Hank. His clothes were now completely wet and his alcohol level was still high; no, they weren't going to be able to leave so quickly. The probability of success was low.   
The picture of the young child flashed against his screen. He looked kind. This was the cause of Hanks misery.  
Connor wondered if the Lieutenant would have pulled the trigger.

“I’m going to change your clothes now , Lieutenant.” 

Hank was too slow to understand; in seconds Connor lifted him and took him out of the bathroom.  
“Leave me alone, metal ass….asshole!”

Connor ignored the ramblings, and calmly walked him to the bedroom. He placed the older man on his bed. Even for an android, it was difficult having Hank on his shoulders. He might be an older human, but he was still quite taller than Connor.  
“I’m taking off your shirt, Lieutenant. This will help you. Research shows that humans prefer warmth or h-”

Hank groaned obnoxiously.  
“Get on with it, Connor, goddamn.”

Connor nodded, and his thin fingers reached for his shirt. He gently took off Hanks wet pajama top, and placed it on the rug. He analyzed the room and could not find an appropriate receptacle.  
The android halted for a moment. He scanned the humans body before him, trying not to be obvious. 

Hanks body had been affected by the high cholesterol diet; a pudgy stomach was pale against the dim lighting, however Connor noticed several scars and one tattoo on his left arm. It was faded, perhaps from his youth. It was of patriotic significance, the with some symbols Connor was not familiar with. He would scan them into his database later; he would deny it, but he was curious. 

And what surprised him even more was the definition left on the Lieutenant’s arms and chest. His stomach was bulging, but the rest of his body was youthful, a bed of greying hair across his chest.   
Connor focused on the task at hand, and proceeded to help take off his pajama bottoms. Hank grew impatient, and helped Connor take them off.   
“Any preference on clothing, Lieutenant?”  
Hank mumbled and laid on the bed.

Connor found some extra clothes in the wooden drawer. He had glanced at the the closet, full of outdoor wear, but perhaps he should wait for Hank to recuperate.   
The android helped the Lieutenant put on his dry clothes; they were in silence. Hank glanced up at the android, and Connor met his eyes. He did what he had seen other humans do, and smiled a bit. He trained the left corner of his mouth to curl inward.  
Hank was too drunk for all this and started laughing, his back hitting the bed again.

"Anyone ever told you you're a funny son of bitch?"

Connor didn't know what that meant, but he did recognize the swearing. Nevertheless, the Lieutenant was smiling, and Connor wouldn't interrupt that.  
The snow outside was falling even faster. Hank shivered and closed his eyes. 

"Lieutenant....? Are you alright?" Connor asked sincerely.  
"Water, Connor.....just, get me some water...."

Connor left and in a matter of a minute, was back with a glass of water. Hank drank it in one breath, steadying himself on the bed.

The android stood there in silence; he watched the snow accumulate on the windowsill. They weren't going to accomplish anything tonight, to his chagrin.  
As his thoughts raced, Hank nestled into the soft throw of his bed. He groaned against the sheet. 

"Do you need anything, Lieutenant?"  
Hank's blue eyes looked grey in the dark room. He stared beyond Connor, into something else. He then caught Connors eyes.  
He closed them and looked the other way.

Sumo was asleep on the floor. His breathing was now calm but still one of the only noises in the room.  
Connor read his alcohol level: 23%.

Hanks voice brought the android out of his analysis.

"Hey...I....I owe you..."  
Connor tilted his head in confusion.  
"We are a team, Lieutenant." 

Hank smiled, no bitterness this time.  
Connor noticed this and felt awkward standing there. He knelt down to Sumo and touched his head. 

He looked at Hank, falling asleep again. He sighed, wanting to work on his mission, but couldn’t bring himself to wake him up again.  
For the first time since they started working together, Hank actually looked at peace.

The android stood beside the bed. Connor analyzed his breathing, and saw his body shiver again.   
Connor found the edge of the sheet and pulled it over the Lieutenant. The side of the androids hand touched Hanks skin; Hank kept his eyes shut, too tired to move.  
The Lieutenant expected cold steel, but it was warm. 

Connor backed away.  
Hanks chest rose again.

".....N-...night...Connor..."


	2. Chapter 2

Hank heard the cries coming from the cafeteria. The lump in his throat was burning his insides, but he rushed into the room. He should have had his gun already out, but he recognized that scream.  
His clear eyes met the androids down on the ground, blue blood splattered on the tiles.  
The bio-component was damaged near the door, the deviant crushing it into the floor when he had escaped.

“Ha...l-Lieutenant....”

In seconds, Hank picked the young android up, holding it against his own chest. The blue blood was soaking into his Hawaiian print.  
“The d...deviant...there’s a deviant...he ran-“

The blue liquid was falling from his lips. His dark eyes met Hanks, and for a moment, Lieutenant saw fear flash in the androids eyes.  
“Hold on, son, stay with me, stay with me...! We’re getting help...!”

Connors eyes fell shut. His main bio-component was too far damaged. The android couldn’t even analyze the Lieutenant’s current status, couldn’t even move to continue his pursuit.  
“Hey! Goddamn it, bring paramedics in here!”

Connor could see the data fading away from his screen. His LED flashed red and started to blink rapidly. Then suddenly it shut down.  
The android was still in Hanks arm.

“Hey! Hey, Connor..?! Connor! “

Hanks hands reached the androids face; it was beautifully still. His chest was hurting, in a way he hadn’t felt in years.  
He felt the metal face. Strange,It was familiar, and he wasn’t surprised it was warm.

A few shots were heard in the tower, and a loud thud falling to the floor shortly after.  
....

The white room was burning his eyes.  
The thin lids flickered open, status analyzing his surroundings.  
Connor already knew where he was. Cyberlife headquarters had a distinct smell, and his data had already accessed his location.

The room looked similar to a hospital room, but there was no bed, and Connor stood on a platform, cables unwiring and machines shutting off. They had done their duty.  
Connors recent memory surfaced in, and he felt in optimum health. His data read a perfect 100% in all systems.

He hadn’t noticed the staring man in the corner, however.

“Oh good god... Connor? Connor!”

Hank walked toward him, uneasy but happiness in his eyes. He smiled crookedly.

“Can you please stop dying? I’m not as young as you used to be to be dealing with this shit.”  
His words were harsh but his eyes were soft. He was happy. And Connor noticed.  
The android got off the platform, not really noticing he only had standard briefs on.

“Hello Lieutenant. I want to apologize for not catching the-“  
Hank shook his head and interrupted.

“I got it, I got it. You just came back from the dead. Give yourself a chance to breath. You you did what you could.....”  
Connor looked down, seeing his bare feet. Although he couldn’t feel the cold, he knew it was freezing in this room. Hank held his coat around him.

“Relax. Deviants dead. They shot him....”

Connor met his eyes, shock passing through them, followed by disappointment.

“The information...we could have gotten something out of the deviant...”

Hank placed his hand on the androids shoulder. Connor looked at him and waited.

“Maybe. Just maybe. But right now, you’re back. Just be happy that they were able to fix you up instead of having to get a whole new Connor. You need to relax.”  
Connor nodded as he’d seen others do. He didn’t need to relax technically, he just wanted to get to the bottom of this whole situation.

What did the deviant want? Was it just freedom? Had that deviant died gladly because of it? If he could have analyzed his last mome-  
His screen flashed again; Connor winced.

“What? What happened?” Hank asked.  
/Sy-SYSTEM INSTABILITY/

“Nothing. I’m fine... I’m...okay.” The words left Connors full lips and he felt strange saying terminology he wasn’t familiar with.

“Look, uh... lets get some clothes on you. There was an android here working on you, I’ll ask for them.”

Connor nodded, following Hanks movements. He halted a moment, before leaving the sterile room.

His face was etched with stress, his forehead wrinkled and his heavy brow was furrowed. Connor knew these were the classic signs of anxiety, but something had changed, and he didn’t know what.   
“I’m...I’m happy you’re back.”

Hanks arm went to grab his shoulder again. But he retracted it. Connor caught the movement.

Quickly, the android grabbed his Lieutenant arm. He analyzed the sweat emitting from the skin; Hank was nervous.  
“I am happy to be back, Lieutenant.” Connor smiled, more naturally this time.

He gently squeezed the older mans hand.

Hanks mouth stayed ajar, his face appearing on the border of flushed and shocked.  
Connor let go, noticing the Lieutenants anxiety rising.

“Let’s uh...lets get you some clothes...”, he declared, walking out of the room.  
Connor hoped he hadn’t offended him, analyzing what had just occurred.

“Oh uh...Connor?”  
Hanks deep voice brought the android back into reality.  
“Yes Lieutenant?”

“Hank. You can call me Hank alright? Lieutenant ain’t my name...” he stated awkwardly, and walked out.  
Connor pondered the name in his mind. Hank. Simple, straightforward.

Nevertheless, a complicated man.  
He wanted to know more. that was purely for his own curiosity.  
....  
...  
...  
...  
He was someplace foreign, smelling of intense perfume and sweetness. The older man felt nauseous all of a sudden. His feet staggered into the immense hallway. neon light blinding him.   
This looked like the Eden Club, but it was darker, the pink become burgundy, the lilac a now dark cerulean.

Hank held unto the wall, feeling drunk but knowing he hadn't had a drop to drink.   
The lights shifted again, and he realized he was alone in this vapid club.

They were suffocating him. 

The android vaults were empty, he realized. Where had they gone? Was this even real?  
The rambunctious techno became even louder.

He started walking, for the lights were shifting towards the middle. He felt eyes on him.   
Hank grabbed his coat tighter towards his body. For a moment, the thought came into mind: where the fuck was Connor?

The carousel of androids was empty, except for one in the solid middle. It was a beautiful female android, opening his eyes to him. She had chopped hair, a modern pixie cut, eyes dark and mysterious. Her lips were full and smiled shyly.  
Hank didn't feel in danger, but he didn't believe the smile. 

He approached her, steadily, as if being absorbed into her gaze.

She was beautiful, and that scared him even more.

The lights changed again, becoming darker, shifting and focusing on the android before him.  
Suddenly it was morphing. Hanks eyes grew larger in fear. Sweat accumulated on his large brow; he wanted to back away, but his legs weren't obeying. 

The face was shifting, jaw becoming more defined, breast disappearing, morphing into hard muscle, arms growing. The eyes stayed the same and the smile grew wide, yet sincere.  
"Good evening, Hank..."   
Connors words reached him against the glass.

Hanks hand reached toward the glass, and the other on his gun. It wasn't there.   
"Connor? What the fuck...Connor?" Get out of-" 

But his cries were swallowed by the noise. Connor looked confused, innocent like he usually looked. But something was changing.  
The techno became unbearable. Hank tried focusing on the android before him, his eyes meeting Connors.

And suddenly, the music ended. Connors hands reached the glass, a goodbye perhaps. He looked in dismay, never leaving Hanks eyes.  
Hank started to panic inwardly; he couldn't think. 

A gunshot echoed in the club. Hank grimaced at the sound, covering his ears, his eyes shut. He was used to the sounds,but the one was frighteningly close.   
When he opened his eyes, all he could see was blue against the glass. 

Hank screamed, and the music continued.  
....  
Sumo was licking his face quickly. The air was cold, and the snow had stopped falling. The bedside clock read 5:56 a.m.   
Hanks eyes shot open, his hand clutching his chest. He was breathing heavily. A bead of sweat dropped down to the beige sheets.

The massive St. Bernard stared with concern. Hank lifted himself up, trying to calm down. His hand met the dogs head absentmindedly.

He had no idea what kind of nightmare he had just had, but it had terrified him. 

Was it because of the uncomfortable ambiance, the suffocating space? He hated clubs, but what made it terrifying?   
Was it Connor, trapped in there like a doll? 

No, he's just an android, nothing more.

But another voice answered back. He had seen Connor become more and more....sympathetic, real..  
Human.

His clear eyes met the window, then darted to the space where Connor stood some time ago. He had remembered it clearly, the night he had gotten completely wasted. Connor had taken care of him and hadn't uttered a word about it.   
His hands grabbed his face, groaning into the skin. 

He remembered Connors eyes, as if saying goodbye for the final time against the glass. 

He found his slippers and decided to get up. There was in point in going back to bed. 

He would never say this to anyone, but he truly hoped Connor was safe. He wondered if he was asleep somewhere; was he safe?

He had seen enough blood, whether it was red or blue.


End file.
